


Who Would've Thought It'd Be Them

by oreo_bixch



Category: Clone High
Genre: Angst, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Character with ADHD, Developing Crushes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gandhi has ADHD, Getting to Know Each Other, Idiots in Love, JFK is a himbo, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Smoking, bi Gandhi, bi Jfk, bi characters, it's gandhi, references to ADHD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreo_bixch/pseuds/oreo_bixch
Summary: The Clones received a new project in English class that has to do with poetry. Unfortunately for them, it's a long project. Even more unfortunate, they have to be in pairs that they don't even get to pick! Having said that, Gandhi and Jfk are paired together for this poetry project that will take 2 weeks. How will their relationship change in these two weeks? Will they become friends? Will they fall in love?? Ooh I'm excited I really wanna know
Relationships: Gandhi/JFK (Clone High)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. The Poetry Project

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see as many Jfk/Gandhi fics as I'd like to, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Also, side note, I like to write fanfics for fun but I've never published any to the interwebs. So yea, there's a first for everything hehe, I'd love any feedback :))

The early morning sun beat down on Clone High High School as Abe, Gandhi, and Joan entered the building. It was the average Monday at Clone High; crowded halls full of half asleep clones, the smell of crusty teens filled the air, and the dread of teen awkwardness filled the hearts off all. You know, just the typical high school despite the fact that it's filled with clones of historical figures. Anyways though, our trio walked alongside each other as they ventured to their lockers. 

"Oh my God guys, check out what I just found!!" Gandhi exclaimed as he retrieved a pretzel from the ground. 

"I dare you to eat it, bro," Abe smiled as Joan grimaced, she could just see the food poisoning from here. Who knows when the last time this school's floor had been cleaned. 

"Gandhi, I'm begging you, don't do it. Last time you ate something off the floor you wound up in the hospital for a week. And I'm not paying for that again." 

"Pssh, that was nothing. So yeah, turns out I may be lactose intolerant, but this is a pretzel, not moldy cheese." Gandhi tossed it in his mouth as Joan face palmed. 

"See I'm fine!" Abe applauded Gandhi's stupidity when the bell started ringing. 

"Well, time to get to class, see you guys at lunch," Abe closed his locker and walked off.  
Joan and Gandhi walked to their first class together, English. They walked into the noisy room and sat down together at their shared table. 

"Do you think we'll watch a movie today?" Gandhi asked, already starting to fidget in his seat.

"Why would we do that?" 

"I don't know, just cause."

"Probably not Gandhi." 

Gandhi let out an obnoxious sigh and started clicking his pen. The last bell rang as all the other classmates filled the rest of the tables and the teacher cleared her throat.

"Alright kids, listen up now," Ms. Teacher quieted down the class and started up her lesson for the day.

"Alright now y'all, since I made you write a book report last time, we'll have an easier project this week. A group project! More specifically, a partner project." 

The second those words left her mouth, all the clones started glancing around the room, silently scouting out their partners. Meanwhile Gandhi gave Joan a sly grin as she groaned. Joan was friends with Gandhi and all, but he was the worst to have in the group project. She knew it wasn't his fault, but it's hard for Gandhi to stay on task without some form of stimulation, which often took longer than the task itself. And getting him to be motivated was another struggle. Most of the time Joan ended up doing the majority of the project herself. 

"Now before you choose anyone, just know that I already assigned the pairs." Exasperated groans came from the class. 

"I know, I know. But listen now everyone, it won't be so bad. This project will take two weeks but it'll be easier with a partner than by yourself. Now before I reveal who you're having, let's go over this project. We're covering poetry, so you'll need to study a certain kind of poetry. You'll be making poems, finding the origins of these kinds of poems, find famous poems and analyze them, and make a power point of famous poets; extra credit if you're their clone." 

The class groaned in unison, no one liked big projects, especially if you get paired up with someone who does nothing. Not like I'm talking about anyone in particular but, ya know, some folks are just like that. 

"Alright alright, calm down, the sooner you start the sooner you'll finish. Now, who's ready for their partners?!"

The classmates sat on the edge of their seats, overflowing with enthusiasm and anticipation. Ha, just kidding, like that would ever happen. It's scientifically proven that no one likes assigned pairs. 

"Ok, well let's get this over with then," Ms. Teacher cleared her throat and pulled out her list. 

"Go ahead and find a seat with your partner after I call your names. First up, Jesús Cristo and George Washington Carver. Helen of troy, you're with Marie Curie. Julius Caesar with Genghis Khan. Edgar Allan Poe with Walt Disney. Marilyn Monroe with Amelia Earhart. Harriet Tubman with Catherine the Great. Cleopatra with Joan of Arc. And Jfk with Gandhi. Now find your partners, sit with them, hurry up." 

The clones moved around the room sluggishly, not wanting to be with their partners. 

"Ugh, I can't believe I have to be with Cleo," Joan whispered to Gandhi, hesitating to go sit with her. 

"Hey man, I'm sure it'll be fine, don't worry about it."

"I hope you're right," Joan finally got out of her seat with one final sigh of defeat. "Here I go."

"Hey, Joan wait before you go...what's this project about again?" 

Joan just rolled her eyes and stomped over to the empty seat next to Cleo. Gandhi could already feel the awkwardness radiate from them. Now who was his partner again? 

Before he could ask, Jfk slumped in the chair next to Gandhi, taking off his backpack and getting comfortable. Oh yeah, Jfk was his partner. Cool, cool, cool. I'm sure this will be fine, I mean Jfk does kinda bully him sometimes, always calling him names and picking fights but Gandhi's pretty sure it's all in good fun. I mean, it's not like Gandhi's holding any grudge against him or anything, but at the same time he's not quite sure if Jfk even likes him. Jfk could hate his guts for all he knows. 

The rest of the clones get situated with their partners and everything goes quiet in the class. 

"Well, you guys still have about half an hour of class left. Use this time to brainstorm with your partner. Figure out what you'll be doing for your project. Remember, this a group thing, I don't wanna see one person doing all the work. Do equal parts of the assignment or you won't get full credit. Use your time wisely." With that, Ms.Teacher picked up her phone and officially clocked out for the remainder of the period.

Gandhi glanced stiffly over at Jfk, who was texting someone on his phone. Gandhi cleared his throat to gain his attention. 

"So uh, what are we doing again?" Gandhi turned to face Jfk.

"Er uh, a poetry project," Jfk turned to face Gandhi as well. 

"Oh ok, ok...so like what do we have to do?"

"Weren't you, uh, listening?" Gandhi inwardly cursed himself. Darn ADHD, already making him forget. 

"I mean yeah, kinda, well mostly but I just forgot what she said." 

"Oh, well uh, to be honest I kinda also forgot." 

They sat next to each other, with absolutely no clue on what the necessities for this project were. Something about these two idiots being pairs for a project seems like a really bad idea in hindsight.

"Hey uh, why don't you just go ask those broads, maybe they, uh, know what she was sayin," Jfk pointed to Joan and Cleo and Gandhi nodded in agreement. 

Surely Joan was listening, she always does. Gandhi snuck over to their table and was met with silence. Joan and Cleo haven't spoken to each other once this whole period, and that probably won't change. 

"Hey Joan, so like I totally forgot everything about this project, what were we supposed to do again?" Joan sighed and handed him a piece of paper where she wrote down all the parts and instructions in her neat, tidy handwriting. She knew he was gonna need it, and while sitting next to Cleo and getting ignored, she decided she would finish writing up the instructions for him. 

"Aw, thanks bro!" 

"Don't mention it." 

Gandhi made his way back to Jfk and showed him the paper. They both reviewed it and decided to make a plan. Tomorrow after school, Gandhi will go over to Jfk's house and they'll figure out the project procedure there. Which part to do first, which type of poetry they'll study, and which poet they'll research. This little plan they have is making the project feel like it's gonna be a piece of cake. The bell rang, indicating that the class period was over. 

"See you later." 

"See ya later, short stack." Jfk smirked at Gandhi and grabbed his bag. 

"Hey, Jfk, wait a sec," Gandhi grabbed his wrist, which took Jfk by surprise. 

"Er, uh, yea?"

"What's poetry again?" 

This was gonna be a long project.


	2. Jfk's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandhi heads over to Jfk's house to work on their English project, but will these idiots get anything done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gandhi talks a lot about his ADHD in this chapter and I did a lot research beforehand so hopefully it's accurate, and if some things aren't, I'm so sorry bro.

Gandhi rung the doorbell in front of him and awkwardly shuffled on his feet. He's never been at Jfk's house before and was admittedly kinda nervous. He wondered what it would look like inside. Big, medium, ooh maybe they have a foosball table. Dang it's been a hot minute since Gandhi's played with a foosball table. One time he tried swallowing the tiny soccer ball and Abe had to perform the heimlich maneuver on him while Joan called 911. That day he got to eat free jello at the hospital. Man that jello tasted kinda funky, they probably only gave it to him because it went bad-

One of Jfk's dads, Wally, answered the door, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Well hey there hun, you must be that Gandhi kid Jfk said was coming over. Come on in sweet heart, he's just upstairs in his room,"  
Wally moved aside for Gandhi to walk in. Well this place isn't so bad, just looks like a normal place. Gandhi was nervous for no good reason.

"Jfk!! Baby come downstairs, your friend is here!" Wally hollered upstairs, summoning the himbo himself.

"I know, I,er uh, already heard you," Jfk stepped out of his room and trotted down the stairs to greet him.

"You boys want me to whip up any snacks for you? I could make little sandwiches," Wally asked, a little too excited to make little sandwiches.

"Ugh, you're so embarrassing, gay foster dad, we don't want your uh little sandwiches," Jfk huffed.

"How little are we talking? Like fun size, bite size, slightly bigger than bite size?" Gandhi cut in, quite intrigued.

"There's no difference between fun size and, uh, bite size."

"Then why would there be different names?"

"Alright, boys, I'll make you those little sandwiches. How about ham and swiss? Is that find with you Gandhi?" Wally was already making his way to the kitchen.

"Sure thing!" Gandhi called after him.

"They'll be done in a bit boys!" Wally called from the kitchen.

Gandhi and Jfk stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do.

"Nice house dude," Gandhi broke the silence.

"I,er uh, know. Let's go up to my room and uh start on that project or whatever," Jfk lead Gandhi upstairs to his room, letting him inside.

"Woah,"

Gandhi looked around at this new environment. He looked at the posters of hot models on the walls, trophies and medals from sport events, his desk where his laptop and phone sat, and his own tv and gaming consoles. Gandhi wasn't allowed to have a TV in his room, too much of a distraction for him. Or at least it would be if he didn't accidentally break it that one time.

"Alright, bald nerd, don't uh, touch anything in here. I don't want you to uh break my stuff," Jfk said sternly, getting close to Gandhi's face.

Damn, Jfk got some clear skin, he's never seen it this close before. And he smells nice too, like fresh wood or shaving cream or some other generic manly scent. It was nice-

"You, uh, got it?" Jfk snapped him out of it.

Wow, Gandhi's never had those kinda thoughts before. Is this what questioning your heterosexuality feels like? Ha, nah I'm sure that's just the typical surge of random thoughts that often come with ADHD. Ah yes good ol, adhd, nothing more nothing less.

"Uh, y-yeah, yea sure man I won't break anything or whatever."

"Hmm, good," Jfk straightened up and walked over to his desk, taking a seat on his chair.

"Yea, can I still, like, sit down though? Like on your bed because I don't wanna stand up the whole time."

"Oh, uh, yea, you can still sit down."

Gandhi took a seat on Jfk's bed, which was quite comfortable. Not to firm, not to bouncy, just perfect. Gandhi, without even realizing it, started to fidget on the bed, slightly bouncing on it as he tested the springs. Jfk looked over at him and watched as Gandhi spaced out in thought, still fidgeting in place. Jfk cocked an eyebrow, wondering what Gandhi was doing, besides trying to break his bed somehow.

"Quit bouncing on the bed, my, er uh, dads are completely against bouncing, jumping, or any form of hopping movements on furniture."

"Huh? Oh, sorry I didn't even realize."

Gandhi ceased his movements, well kinda. All his fidgeting moved down to his leg, which he now bounced rapidly. Jfk stared at the leg, confused.

Jfk's door swung open suddenly.

"I got you snacks boys! Some little sandwiches, chips, and some water for the both of you," Wally placed the tray of snacks on Jfk's desk, then pecked him on the forehead.

"UGH, I, er uh, told you not to be lovey dovey when we have guests!" Jfk wiped at his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Enjoy the snacks, boys, lemme know if you need anything else," and with that Wally left, closing the door behind him.

"Hell yea, tiny sandwiches!!" Gandhi grabbed two from the plate and stuffed one in his mouth.

"Alright, let's, er uh, start on this doohickey,"

Jfk grabbed his laptop and sat on the bed with it, opening it up. Gandhi plopped down next to him, shaking the bed a bit.

"So, we need to find a type of poem, right?" Gandhi asked, remembering something correctly for once.

"Yea, the two kinds of poems are, uh, the ones you read, and the ones you write."

"Um, actually I think we study a certain genre of poetry."

"I, er uh, just said that, short stack!"

"Um, sure. Anyways, some styles are haiku, sonnet, free verse,"

Gandhi stared off in space and counted all that he could remember on his fingers. One, two, three. Three different styles of poems. Or was it genres. Styles, genres, types, what's the difference?  
Gandhi blinked, looked down at this fingers, remembered what he was doing.

"Free verse, sonnet, haiku,"

Gandhi tried to think, he wanted to be a good partner and stay focused. Stay focused, poems, poems, poems. He learned about this 2 years ago, they covered all different kinds of poems. Sonnets, haikus, free verse. What else? Ugh, what made him think he could actually remember something? He's so stupid, he can't do this, no wonder Joan didn't wanna be his partner. Now poor Jfk has to deal with his bullshit. NO! No time to get low self-esteem, he needs to focus on the project. Poem project, focus, focus on the project, the poem project-

"Sonnet, haiku, free verse,"

Gandhi counted on his fingers. Three? Only three? He already counted three, why does he keep counting three?? Why can't he just focus-

"You, uh, already said that, about five times now." Jfk cocked an eyebrow, looking and Gandhi with confusion. Gandhi dropped his hand, completely giving up on counting.

"Sorry, I um, I guess I just can't remember any more than those,"

Gandhi sighed deeply, leg starting to bounce, he still just can't get himself to focus. Jfk looked at Gandhi for a little longer, he could see the tired, defeated look on his face. There was just something off, Gandhi seemed sad that he kept counting the same poems. And his damn leg kept bouncing, he was just always moving. Always fidgeting, Jfk never noticed that before. He knew that Gandhi got in trouble for being disruptive a lot, but he never realized just how much he's always moving.

"What's your, uh, problem?"

"Huh, what?" Gandhi stopped moving for a second, looking kind of scared, like he did something wrong. Yea, Jfk could've worded that better.

"I, er uh, mean what's wrong? You're uh, always moving."

"Oh, yea I just fidget a lot, um, because of my ADHD." Jfk's eyes widened.

"Oh yea, I, uh, completely forgot about that."

"Really? I didn't think anyone would forget about it, especially since everyone made such a big deal about it."

"To be completely honest, I thought Lincoln cured you when he swapped spit with you."

"Uh, no. That's not how it works...unfortunately."

"I, er uh, also thought that ADHD was about being sick all the time. Like an immunity problem."

"Nah dude you're way far off with that one."

"Oh," Jfk watched as Gandhi started to fidget with his hoodie strings.

"Hey uh, Gandhi? Can you, er uh, tell me about it? Only if you're ok with it though," Jfk closed his laptop and placed it beside him, bringing his full attention to Gandhi.

Gandhi on the other hand, was taken aback by this, he's never really talked about his mental health outside of therapy, but the gesture was really sweet, the kind of thing he definitely didn't expect from Jfk.

"Sure, um, gee I don't really know where to start. So like it's a neurologic thing, mostly affects my focus, impulse control, and I get distracted easily. I also forget a lot. Fidget a lot, stimm a lot, I need stimulation to concentrate, and also I'm like, really hyperactive. That's pretty obvious though. I get bored a lot, and I also have low self-esteem, but it's whatever. So, yea, there's like way more to it, but that would totally bore you to death, and also it's a lot."

Gandhi tentatively looked over at Jfk, nervous for his response. Jfk, on the other hand, sat there staring at Gandhi, still trying to completely process everything about ADHD.

"Uhhhh, wow. You, er uh, said there was more?" Jfk slowly blinked and Gandhi nodded.

"That's, uh, insane. I never knew there was so much going on in your, uh, head,"

Jfk cast his eyes to the floor, still taking it all in. It seemed like a lot to handle, and Gandhi always seemed so happy all the time, he never knew how much he struggled with this whole, ADHD thing. Jfk knows that Gandhi and him aren't the closest, but its still a bit surprising, you'd never know these kind of things unless you ask.

"Yea, well it's whatever," Gandhi shrugged and fiddled with his hoodie drawstrings.

Jfk watched him twirl the string around his fingers absentmindedly. His eyes lifted up to Gandhi's blank face, looked like he was spacing out again. Jfk took a second to study Gandhi's face, the only time he was still was when he was zoning out. Gandhi's eyes glossed over slightly, he didn't blink when he spaced out, and his eyebrows were relaxed. His bottom lashes framed his brown eyes well, they were short but dark, and had a slight curl to them. Jfk noticed how golden flecks danced in Gandhi's irises when the light hit just right. There was something beautiful about that, Gandhi's eyes. His whole face really, it was nice, Jfk's just never really noticed like this. He complexion was mostly clear, aside from a few small pimples on his forehead, and his goatee was well kept. Jfk found himself admiring Gandhi's earrings, too. One was a little gold hoop, the other a normal black stud. He was kind of, dare I say it, cute. As cute as a weirdo like him could get anyway.

Gandhi finally blinked, back from zoning out, and looked over at Jfk, who looked away and fast as he can, hoping he wasn't caught staring.

"Oh sorry, I zoned out again, did you say anything?"

"Er uh, er uh, ehhh, h-how about we, uh, take a break?"

Jfk could feel his cheeks heat up, he totally got caught staring, how embarrassing is that? Rhetorical question by the way, it's like, hella embarrassing. What was he thinking? Staring at Gandhi like some kind of a creep.

"Ooh, break sounds nice," Gandhi grinned.

Whoo, maybe he doesn't care as much as Jfk thought he would, of better yet, maybe he didn't even notice him staring. Yea, that sounds better, I'm sure those glasses are blocking his peripheral vision anyway.

"Uh, yea, you uh wanna play Mario Kart?" Jfk glanced over expectantly.

"Hell yea! I love Mario Kart! I call Yoshi!!"

~

After playing for a few hours and ultimately getting nothing done, Gandhi's foster father was here to pick him up. Jfk walked Gandhi down the stairs and to the front door.

"I, er uh, guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Jfk opened the door for him.

"Sure thing J-Dawg, see you then, oh and, thanks for letting me kick your ass in Mario Kart," Gandhi smirked and walked out the door.

"Hey now short stack, I let you win!" Gandhi turned around one last time, snickering.

"Sure you did, buddy," Gandhi chuckled some more before climbing into his dad's car.

Jfk closed the door and smiled a bit to himself. He had a lot of fun today. A lot of fun with Gandhi. Never thought that would really happen. He walked upstairs to his room and sat on the bed. He thought about the conversation they had, thought about how differently he thinks of Gandhi now. Not just that hyper, annoying, obnoxious, party animal. But now he's, just human, he has struggles and pain and flaws.

Something about that thought makes Jfk feel, closer to Gandhi, like he knows more about him now. It was nice getting to know more about Gandhi, he wants to do it again, learn about him. Jfk wants to know his favorite color and his favorite food, his biggest dream and his scariest nightmare. His favorite Mario game, too. And how could Jfk forget the way Gandhi looked in that moment when he was so still. Jfk never realized how cute Gandhi was. And just now, the way he smirked at him, the way he laughs, Jfk can feel his chest swell, the heat rising in his face-

WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!

What is he thinking? Gandhi? Cute?? HAH, yea right! Whoo, good thing Jfk caught himself there, can't believe he was actually thinking that Gandhi was, in some way, attractive. Jfk shook his head, oh what a crazy thought. Jfk looked over at the remainder of little sandwiches his dad made. Great, now he can't help but think of Gandhi. What is going on with him?? Why is he thinking about, ugh, _him_?? It's not like he's getting a crush right? RIGHT? Oh lordy, Jfk can't have a crush on a _guy_. He's straight, he is _straight_. Like the straightest guy he knows. He can't possibly like other dudes... _right_?

He needs a second opinion, he needs help...

He needs Ponce.

**Author's Note:**

> Not too sure how fast I'll be able to update this, but I know for a fact that this will be multiple chapters. Not sure how many. But there'll be more where this came from. Again, any pointers, constructive feedback, etc is appreciated!!


End file.
